Le couloir de non retour
by Crowny
Summary: OS. Depuis six mois Lucy travaille au Weekly Sorcerer et elle n'est toujours pas au bout de ses peines ! Entre deadlines et investigations, travailler auprès du grand journaliste Jason est-elle vraiment une occasion en or pour gravir les échelons, ou juste un aller simple vers les enfers ?
**Le couloir de non retour**

 _Depuis six mois Lucy travaille au Weekly Sorcerer et elle n'est toujours pas au bout de ses peines ! Entre deadlines et investigations, travailler auprès du grand journaliste Jason est-elle vraiment une occasion en or pour gravir les échelons, ou juste un aller simple vers les enfers ?_

* * *

 **Spoiler :** Post-Tartaros

 **Personnages :** Jason  & Lucy

 **Note :** Je devais poster cet OS à Halloween -étant fini depuis très longtemps- mais j'ai complètement oublié et il est resté au chaud dans mes dossiers. Le voici donc maintenant et j'espère que malgré l'écart avec Octobre ce thème vous plaira ! Bonne lecture à vous ! (et shippez le Jason/Lucy avec moi)

* * *

 _Vraiment_ , se disait Lucy, _je me fais exploiter dans cette rédaction !_

Cela faisait environ six mois que la blonde travaillait au Weekly Sorcerer, six longs mois à courir à droite et à gauche pour satisfaire les désirs de son supérieur hiérarchique, Jason. Lui étant le journaliste principal du magazine et elle une simple newbie, elle n'avait pas eu le choix.

Et la voici aujourd'hui, le premier jour de ses premières vacances bien méritée, en train de poser pour l'édition spéciale d'Halloween du lendemain.

Lucy avait parfois l'impression que ses jours à Fairy Tail était plus paisible que ses journées avec Jason. Le blond était bien trop énergique quand cela concernait les scoops et shooting.

« C'était trop coooooool ! Méga Cooooool ! »

La jeune femme soupira. Elle était habillée, bien que ce ne soit pas le terme adéquat, de bandelettes blanches recouvrant son corps à la manière d'une morte vivante. Et fort heureusement, elle avait pu porter un minishort noir. La blonde avait été intransigeante là-dessus, n'ayant pas le droit au soutien-gorge c'était le short ou pas de déguisement.

« Il faudra que tu portes ça demain, ça sera trop cooool ! »

Lucy sursauta en entendant la phrase, manquant de faire tomber le bout de bois ensanglanté qui lui servait d'accessoire.

« Demain ?!

— Oui ! C'est Halloween, et nous avons une maison hantée à visiter et un article à rédiger ! Il parait qu'elle dévore les journalistes qui y entre, c'est tellement COOL ! »

 _Cool ?_ Lucy se souvenait déjà avoir entendu des rumeurs, semblant très vraies, sur cet endroit. Jason était-il fou ?

« Suis-je obligée d'y aller ? Je suis en vacances normalement…

— Tut, tut, tut. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? C'est une occasion suuuuper rêvée, c'est peut-être même l'article qui t'ouvrira les portes d'un avenir suuuuper COOL. »

Lucy gémie de désespoir. Elle était foutue, plus jamais elle ne reverrait ses amis de Fairy Tail. Plus jamais elle n'aura de vacances. C'était la fin.

 **xxx**

Plus les secondes passaient et plus ses pas la menaient vers cette maison hantée, plus Lucy avait l'impression que c'était la fin. La vraie fin. Pas celle comme dans les livres où l'histoire continue dans l'imagination du lecteur. Quoique, ses amis penseraient peut-être à elle de temps en temps, discutant de leurs souvenirs communs. Mais ce que la blonde redoutait déjà était la une dans la prochaine édition du journal, elle en imaginait déjà même le titre.

 **Imminente disparition du célèbre journaliste Jason et de son esclave Lucy.**

En voyant la porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait à présent, elle poussa un gémissement désespéré.

« Lucy, ouvre cette porte COOL !

— Ehh, pourquoi moi ?! C'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici je te ferais dire ! »

Elle était peut-être une esclave, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de dire ce qu'elle pensait.

Le blond surexcité ne fit que la regarder avec un grand sourire presque charmeur. Un sourire auquel il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas résister.

 _Et merde_ , pensa Lucy.

 **xxx**

Les deux blonds marchaient le plus doucement possible dans le couloir dans lequel ils étaient entrés. Les murs et le sol étaient constitués de lames de bois marron foncé dans un assez mauvais état, il semblait même que celles-ci étaient moisies par endroit. Des chandelles allumées éclairaient étonnement l'endroit, à croire qu'ils étaient attendus. Et à première vue il n'y avait également aucune porte mis à part celle de l'entrée.

Lucy frissonna dans sa tenue quelque peu légère pour une maison pleine d'humidité et essaya de coller les bandelettes le plus possible à sa peau. Une veste vint se poser soudainement sur ses épaules, elle regarda Jason avec étonnement mais celui-ci ne fit comme si de rien n'était.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, ils passaient à côté de quelques vieux calepins dont l'encre était presque complètement effacée. Aucune écriture n'était lisible, au plus grand damne des journalistes. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans ce couloir pour que leurs ex-collègues laissent leurs outils de travail tomber ici ? Lucy nota ce fait frénétiquement sur son propre carnet et frissonna une nouvelle fois, et cette fois-ci pas de froid. Il ne manquait plus que le rire démoniaque d'un fantôme pour compléter le tableau.

« Sommes-nous obliger de rester ici ? Il n'y a rien à voir…, ne put s'empêcher de dire Lucy.

— Bien sûr que si ! Cet endroit est bourré d'informations GENIALES. »

Rien ne pouvait changer l'humeur surexcitée de Jason une fois qu'il se trouvait sur la piste d'un nouveau scoop. Et Lucy ne le savait que fort bien.

Ils continuèrent de marcher dans ce couloir interminable pendant de longues minutes.

« Tu ne trouves pas que ce couloir est un peu trop long par rapport à la taille de la maison ? s'enquit Lucy.

— Oui tu as raison, c'est vraiment étrange. Ecris-le dans tes notes !

— Aye, aye…

— Tiens, il y a des traces de sang sur les murs, note le aussi.

— NE DIS PAS CA SI NONCHALEMENT. Cet endroit est de pire en pire…, gémit Lucy. »

Son esprit ne répétait qu'une seule chose : _Je veux partir, je veux partir, je veux partiiir…_

« Lucy, l'un des carnets de note COOL de nos prédécesseurs semble moins abimé derrière nous, on pourrait en tirer quelque chose, déclara Jason. Je veux aller le chercher, restes-là. »

La blonde hocha la tête et essaya de distinguer le fond du couloir sans bouger de la latte de bois sur laquelle elle se tenait, bien trop effrayée. Derrière elle, Jason commençait à amorcer le mouvement pour aller chercher l'objet de son investigation.

« Dis, ça fait deux heures que l'on marche dans ce couloir, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait s'arrêter là ? commença Lucy. Je veux dire, peut-être que ce couloir ne s'arrête jamais ? Qu'arriverait-il si l'on continu comme ça encore longtemps, et nous n'avons pas pris de nourriture, juste une bouteille d'eau. Alors ? … Mais tu vas répondre ?! Jason ? … Jason ?! »

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Si c'était une blague alors elle n'était absolument pas drôle ! La jeune femme déglutit et se retourna tout doucement, craintive.

« Ja… son ? »

Personne. Il n'était plus là. Que se passait-il ? Lucy ne l'avait pas entendu faire plus que quelques pas, s'il avait continué d'avancer elle aurait entendu les lattes grinçantes. Alors… Un détail attrapa soudain son attention, sur le sol se trouvait la caméra du journaliste.

Elle fit un pas en arrière. Jason ne se séparait jamais de sa bien-aimée caméra. Il l'avait même laissé allumer tout le long de leur avancé. Mais alors, se pourrait-il qu'elle puisse regarder ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Lucy fit alors quelques pas en avant vers la caméra et surtout, vers la direction de la sortie.

Et elle tomba.

Lucy ne sut jamais ce qui lui été arrivé. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de crier quand le sol sous ses pieds s'ouvrit brusquement et miraculeusement sans un bruit. Le calepin qu'elle avait lâché sous la surprise tomba sur le sol alors que le trou se refermait de lui-même.

Un brusque coup de vent parcouru le couloir et éteignit les chandelles. Un rire froid, fantomatique, résonna.

« Dommage mes petits journalistes, il ne restait qu'un petit kilomètre avant la sortie. On ne fait jamais demi-tour dans le couloir sans fin. Ahahahahah. J'ai hâte d'être de nouveau l'année prochaine, dormez bien mes petits blonds. Pour l'éternité. »

Et le rire continua, glacial et démoniaque. Sans fin lui aussi.


End file.
